A Matter of Timing
by Gy4r4dos95
Summary: Leslie Hornik's life was nothing that she dreamed of. Living in a dirty orphanage with a horrible caretaker and thirteen other girls in three rooms... It was nothing to be proud of. But, what if, a blast to the past could change that all? After all, it's not a matter of time, it's just a matter of timing. Racetrack/OC
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I own none of the characters except for Leslie and Miss Erma... But if I did, that would be awesome. :)

Chapter 1 of A Matter of Timing! Please tell me what you think!

* * *

Leslie Hornik's life was nothing like she dreamed. Since the age of four, she lived in an orphanage along with thirteen other girls around her age. For the twelve years she's lived in the orphanage, the young girl had grown tough and independent. Her big personality made her less of a pick for the couples arriving at the Manhattan Orphanage for Girls. This caused her to become a bigger target for the orphanage caretaker, Miss Erma.

"LESLIE HORNIK," A loud voice shrilled once the front door closed. Leslie, who leaned lazily on the wall near the front entrance, raised an eyebrow and scoffed. Miss Erma, eyes wild with anger, turned to the girl. Storming over to her, she yelled, "Have you any idea how long it's taken for me to get that couple interested in a sixteen year old girl with wavy brown hair and green eyes? It's 2009 for heaven's sake! Nobody adopts teenagers anymore!"

Leslie shrugged and replied, "A while, I'm guessing by your angry tone."

"YES, A LONG WHILE," Miss Erma exploded. Grabbing Leslie by the hair, she dragged her up the stairs towards the bedrooms. The other girls, used to the behavior, simply walked along and continued their activies. These activies were normally cleaning, cooking or bathing the younger girls. Leslie tripped over the threshold of an unused bedroom and fell onto her side on the dusty floor. Looking up at the plump, infuriated woman above her, Leslie swallowed slightly. Miss Erma explained, "No matter what I do to get you the hell outta here, you have to ruin it with your horrible attitude and behavior!"

Leslie laughed bitterly and replied, "Maybe I like it here with you, Miss Erma!"

"Yeah," Miss Erma scoffed, "Okay. Enough with the mocking thing, too. It's pissin' me off!" Leslie stood and watched as Miss Erma walked back towards the door. "Now, stay in here until you've learned your lesson!"

Leslie exclaimed, "What!? But nobody sleeps in here! It's grosser than the other rooms in this damn building!"

"Shut your mouth, you little demon!" Miss Erma yelled back. "No wonder your own parents left you here when you were four! You were a devil then, too!"

Tears filled her eyes and Leslie cried, "My parents loved me!"

"And, for some reason, they left ya here with me!" Miss Erma laughed. She grabbed the doorknob and sneered, "Don't try anything, Hornik." Leslie jumped as the door slammed and she was left in the dim room, with nothing but the chained window letting in light. Rubbing her head, Leslie fell onto the bed behind her, dust flying into the air. Coughing, Leslie rubbed her eyes from the dust and patted her dirty, ripped-up dress. Pulling her shrug closer to her body, Leslie shook with a mixture of anger and cold. Her eyes scanned the room, suddenly landing on a door opposite her bed, adjacent to the door leading to the hallway. Standing up, curiosty led her towards the creaky, wooden door. She opened it, looking at the darkness inside.

Squinting, she attempted to find a floor or ceiling, but failed with a huff. Stepping forward, she fell into the darkness. Her screams echoed in the darkness surrounding her as she spun and landed on her stomach, hands sprawled out on a hard surface. Opening her eyes, her hair blocked her view. Looking up, she noticed cobblestone underneath her and the click of hooves in the distance.

"Oy!" A voice yelled, "Move over, or I'll run you over!" Leslie raised an eyebrow and turned her head, eyes widening at the horse and carriage nearing her. Gasping, she covered her face. Two hands grabbed her shoulders, dragging her out from street. As she heard the hooves distance themselves, Leslie uncovered her face and looked up at two crystal, blue eyes.

Leslie whispered, "What just happened?"

"Ya almost got run over, dat's what," The boy replied. Leslie picked up on the heavy accent and sat up, looking at the boy's face. He was about her age, maybe a little older, with a cap and raggedy clothes on. He smirked and asked, "Shaken up, is you?"

Leslie asked, "Who are you? And where the hell am I?"

"Uh," the kid looked confused, "Youse is in New York... Manhattan, actually. And I'm Racetrack, a Manhattan Newsie." Leslie raised an eyebrow and stood up, looking around at the 1800-like Manhattan around her. Did she hit her head or something? Laughing, the kid continued, "And if youse wants the year, it's 1903."

Leslie gasped and suddenly, felt the world go fuzzy. Her hands went numb and she felt herself falling and falling into darkness once more.

* * *

REVIEW! That's the end of Chapter 1! Tell me what you think! :)


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: I don't own anything! (Except Leslie)... sooo yeah! Enjoy!

* * *

"Shh, she's waking up!"

"Don't crowd her!"

"Youse guys are idiots."

"Don't poke 'er, Blink!"

Leslie felt a finger poking her cheek lightly, the voices surrounding her. Opening her eyes, Leslie saw herself surrounded by several boys in the same attire as Racetrack, who stood next to her. The kid who was poking her, Blink, reared back and coughed with embarrassment. Nobody spoke and Leslie sat up as the boys shifted awkwardly. "Uh," she turned to Racetrack. "I'm sorry, but... WHAT THE HELL IS GOING ON."

The boys jumped at her outburst and Leslie composed herself slightly. Racetrack replied, "Look, youse fainted, so I brought you to where I live... The Newboys Lodging House." Leslie supported herself with her elbows as she thought for a moment. Was she really in another time period? "Has you anywhere to go?" Leslie looked back up at Racetrack, who's brown (YES, I MESSED UP HIS EYE COLOR IN CH 1 I KNOW) eyes were filled with curiousness and concern.

"No," Leslie replied truthfully. "I don't even..." Sighing, she whispered to him, "Can we talk alone, please?" Racetrack nodded and with a gesture, shooed the other boys away. As the door shut, Leslie suddenly remembered the room she sat in. The door across from the bed, the dusty floor and window... This was the room she was in before she was sent here.

Racetrack looked down at the confused Leslie. "So," he asked, "What is it youse wanted to talk about?" Leslie turned back to him and cleared her throat.

"Look," she began with a quiver, "This is going to sound crazy... It still sounds kind of insane to me... but, I'm not from here."

Raising an eyebrow and chuckling, Racetrack asked, "What, youse from Brooklyn or somethin'?"

"No!" Leslie replied with frustration. Sensing her distress, Racetrack knelt down so they were at eye level, beckoning her to continue her explanation. Leslie swalled and replied awkardly, "I'm sorta... from the future." A pause. Then laughter. Insane, breathless laughter. Racetrack grabbed his torso and laughed, his hat falling off. Leslie frowned and smacked him upside the head. Grabbing his head, Racetrack cringed.

He looked at her with narrow eyes and exclaimed, "What da hell was dat for!?"

"I'm trying to tell you something here!" Leslie yelled back with twice the force.

Racetrack reared back and muttered, "Youse might not be from Brooklyn, but ya sure sound like ya should be." Leslie groaned and grabbed his shoulders, forcing him to look at her.

"Listen," she begged, "I'm not making this up. I can prove it, too!" She got up out of the bed and went through her jacket pockets, revealing an iPod. "I'm not even supposed to have this... Miss Erma would kill me if she found out I stole if from her room... But, this is from the future!" Plugging in the earbuds, she picked a song and music blasted through the earbuds. Racetrack looked at the device, eyes twice their normal size. Watching his expression brough a small smile to her dirty face as Leslie asked, "Do you believe me now?"

Racetrack pointed to it and muttered, "You show me dis and you expect me to not believe you? What da hell is dat thing anyway?"

"It's called an iPod," Leslie laughed, "It holds a lot of music and you carry it around with you and play it whenever you want."

"Dat's amazing."

"That's technology," Leslie chuckled. Shutting off the music, Leslie sat back on the bed. "So, there you go. I'm from the future... and I don't know how to get back."

Frowning, Racetrack asked, "Do you know where you were last?"

"Yeah," Leslie nodded, "In this room actually. Many years from now, this lodging house will become Manhattan's most horrible, disgusting orphanage."

Racetrack sat next to her, twidling his thumbs. "Youse is an orphan?" Leslie looked down sadly and nodded. "Me too," Racetrack replied with a sigh. Looking at her profile, Racetrack asked, "But, do you really wanna go back?" Leslie thought for a second, her eyebrows furrowing. Sitting up straight and smiling slightly, she looked back at him.

"No," she chuckled, "I don't want to go back..." Twisting the hem of her dress, she said, "I'm not missing anything there and they're most likely not missing me... It's perfect."

Nodding, Racetrack said, "But, you might need a place to stay... and a job..."

"Yeah..." Leslie sighed. "Let's see how that works out."

Racetrack shrugged, "Or you could just stay here and be a newsie?" Leslie smiled and pondered the thought. "I could ask Jack and the guy who runs the place if it's okay. It shouldn't be a problem. First month's usually free."

"Thank you so much," Leslie replied. "Can I come with you?" Racetrack nodded and the two walked towards the door and out to the hallway. Leslie laughed at the irony. The hallways which she grew up in, cold, dirty and filled with miserable girls was now lively and inhabited by rowdy, happy newsboys. As they went down the hallway, Racetrack asked a few boys where their leader was. Leslie followed him to a room, opening the door and walking inside. The room was filled with bunkbeds and boys running around. The sun was already setting, signaling nighttime.

Leslie watched as Racetrack called, "Cowboy!" The leader, Jack/Cowboy/whatever, stood up and smiled at the shorter teen. Leslie noticed his red bandana and cowboy hat and thought with a laugh, _How fitting._ The boys both spit in their hands and shook with a smile. Leslie raised an eyebrow and smiled at the greeting. "Listen, dis is Leslie," Racetrack began, "She ran away from an orphanage and they won't be missin' her... she needs a place to stay and a job."

"Yeah," Jack nodded, "No problem. There's a free bunk ova dere and I'm sure there would be no problem widdit. We always need new newsies." Turning to Leslie, the boy smiled. He ran a hand through his hair before nodding, "Youse is Leslie, I suppose?"

Leslie nodded and replied, "Ready for action, Cowboy." Jack smiled and spit in his hand, waiting for Leslie to do the same. Leslie looked at her palm before spitting in it and shaking hands with the leader.

"Now youse needs a name," Jack thought as he looked her over. "What do you have in mind?"

Racetrack shrugged and asked, "Hows about Shocker? Shock for short?"

"Shock?" Leslie asked.

Smiling, Racetrack replied, "It was kind of a shock you ended up here, huh?" Leslie smiled and nodded.

"I guess Shock it is den!" Jack smiled. "Welcome to da newsies, Shock! Youse is gonna need a new outfit, though. Goils aren't really allowed to be a newsie, but if you dress like a guy, it won't be a problem."

Leslie nodded, "Yeah, no problem."

"Go get her some clothes," Jack told Racetrack. "Make sure it looks as believable as you can make it."

Clothes flew everywhere as the two decided on what Leslie would wear. As the bickering went on, they finally agreed on what would look best. Settling on a blue, plaid shirt, brown pants up to the bottom of her knees, combat boots and a vest, Leslie went to change. As she did so, she stared at herself in the mirror. Pausing, she looked at herself. _My hair..._ Spotting scissors on the sink, Leslie grabbed them with a frown. Her hair, down to her mid-back, slowly dropped to the floor as she cut it to her shoulders. Once the deed was done, Leslie looked over herself in the mirror. Her eyes filled with determination as she looked at her new identity. Her hair fell to her shoulders, covered by a hat, and curly slightly at the end. She looked like a completely different person from the one who landed here. Taking a deep breath, she hesitantly forced herself to relax.

"I can do this," Leslie nodded. "I'm Shock. I got this... I'm not missing anything in 2009, and they're not missing me... It's fine." She nodded and smiled as Mirror Leslie followed suit. She was ready.

* * *

And there's Chapter 2! REVIEW! Thank you!


	3. Chapter 3

Disclaimer: I don't own-

Youse is so boring.

Hey, Race, you aren't supposed to be part of this yet. Wait till after the line thing...

Can I help it if every time I read your disclaimer, I wanna cry of boredom?

Would you like to do it then?

Yes, I would... Gy4r4dos95, (opera) DOESSS NOOOOOOOTTT OWNNN ANYTHINGGGGGG AT ALL! AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAH!

* * *

"And this is the kitchen," Racetrack gestured to the kitchen. Leslie nodded and grabbed an apple from the counter, biting into it.

After she swallowed, Leslie asked, "Do you have a roof or something?" Racetrack nodded and gestured for her to follow him.

"We don't normally go up here at night," Racetrack explained as they ascended the stairs of the fire escape. "Mosta da newsies are sleepin' so don't make too much noise." Leslie nodded and they reached the top of the buildling. With a gasp, Leslie took in the beauty of the city around her. It wasn't nearly as bright as in 2009, but the lights that were on looked like stars scattered around a concrete jungle. As the two sat down on the edge, Racetrack began, "So, Shock-,"

Leslie interrupted and corrected, "Leslie." Racetrack raised an eyebrow and looked at her. "You have to call me Leslie. At least when we're alone, you know? You were my first friend here and... I don't know. I guess I just want to remember how I came to get here."

"Oh," Racetrack thought for a second. "I mean, dat's fine. I'll call you whatevah you wants." Leslie smiled and they looked out at the city before them. "So, Leslie..." Racetrack began once more. "What's it like?"

Leslie smiled, "In the future?" Racetrack nodded. "Uh. Well, I don't know much about it except for the Orphanage. But, I did go out once. We went to Central Park and everyone was walking around with modern technology-,"

"Like iPads?"

Laughing, Leslie choked, "Um, well no! iPods, yes. iPads... that would be a completely different concept. A good idea though... well, for girls." Shrugging, she continued, "But, it was cool. All the street vendors were selling things and the smell of Starbucks coffee was everywhere."

"What's Stah bucks?" Racetrack was utterly confused by the slang and unfamiliar words.

Swinging her legs over the side of the wall, so they dangled over and the two teens faced opposite ways, Leslie explained, "The best coffee you will ever have. Ever."

"Woah," Racetrack said in awe.

"Yeah." Leslie smiled and sighed. "But, other than that... there's not much more that I know of." There was a long pause and Racetrack took off hat, running a hand through his brown hair. "What's it like here?"

Racetrack thought for a moment and muttered, "It's rough."

"Really?" Leslie asked.

Nodding, Racetrack said, "But, you foaget about dat, because you has so much fun sellin' and bein' with da uddah guys that it's like nuddin'." Racetrack leaned forward and turned around, facing the city just as Leslie did- legs hanging over. "It's not hard sellin' papes... once you know da tricks. But, it only gets bad when youse really run outta money. Ya can't pay ya rent... Kloppman gets mad. Nobody's happy."

"Oh yeah," Leslie muttered, "Selling papers."

Racetrack shrugged, "I could teach ya. If you wants."

"Nah," Leslie smirked. "I believe in learning on the job. And plus... I think I might have a way that would work." The conversation died, leaving the two in comfortable silence. Two pairs of eyes watching the kingdom before them.

"Did I mention dat the haircut-,"

"Don't."

* * *

The selling day had just begun, and several newsies were watching in awe. Leslie danced around, laughing and singing while selling her newspapers quicker than any boy had ever seen.

"Damn, she's good."

"Better than Spot Conlon."

"Nobody's better than Spot Conlon."

"She's pretty close though."

"You taught 'er well, Race."

Racetrack replied, "I didn't teach her anything..." Leslie continued to dance around, passing out papers one by one and collecting her money. Her lyrics contained words and a tune that no newsies recognized.

_TONIGHTTTTTT_

_WE ARE YOUNG!_

_SO LET'S SET THE WORLD ON FIRE!_

"I hope nobody who works for da World hears dat..." Mush muttered.

Crutchie limped on, continuing to sell his papers. "Yeah, who cares? It's woikin'!" Once her last paper sold, Leslie picked up her hat, filled with extra change for her performance and she walked towards the lodging house. Racetrack ran towards her and stopped her, placing a hand on her shoulder.

"How on Earth did you do dat!?" Racetrack smiled widely. "Dat was da best sellin' I have evah seen!"

Leslie smiled, "It'll get old, trust me. Nobody will care about the dancing, singing Newsgirl."

"Yeah, I guess singin', dancin' Newsies is kinda a wierd thought, huh?" Racetrack shrugged. "How many papes did you sell?"

Leslie thought for a moment and replied, "Fifty?"

"Fifty papes!?" Racetrack excalimed. "Da hell!? Where have you been awll my life!?"

"2009?"

Racetrack playfully nudged her and shifted the stack of newspapers in his arms. "Alright, well, I gotta go. But, maybe we could think about teamin' up? I am quite da singer." He began his off tune, horrible rendition of "We Are Young".

_OH TANAGHTTTTTTT_

_WE IS YOUNGGGG_

_SO LETS SET *cough*theworld*cough*... ON FIYAHHHH_

"Stop!" Leslie exclaimed with laughter. "You're ruining the song!" They two calmed down and Leslie smiled, "You can be my backup dancer."

"Deal!"

"Now get out of here, Race!" Leslie pushed him towards the street. "You wanna sleep on the streets tonight?"

Racetrack shook his head and quickly ran to sell his papers. As he descended down the street, he slowed down and began to yell random headlines while pointing to the papers in his hand. "EXTRA EXTRA! CHILD SLIPS INTO HUDSON RIVER! HUGE FIGHT ON WHO DID IT!" A few people grabbed the papers and paid for them, continuing to walk along afterwards.

"So, Race," A voice called. Raceetrack turned and saw Mush walking along beside him. "How's it goin'?"

Racetrack shrugged, "It's goin' good. You?"

"Yeah, good," Mush nodded. "Look, I was wonderin' about Shock."

Slowing down, Racetrack looked at his friend, "What about Shock?"

"Well," Mush shrugged, "I dunno. You guys ain't togeddah, right?"

Shaking his head, Racetrack repliled, "No. We're friends. Why?"

"Then, you won't mind if I make a move, do ya?" Mush asked, awkwardly looking away. Both boys felt the tension building pound for pound as Racetrack thought to himself, _She was never really mind to lose, right?_

Finally nodding, Racetrack said, "Yeah, sure. Go ahead."

"Really?" Mush smiled widely. He smacked Race on the shoulder and laughed, "Youse is a great friend, Race!" Mush ran off, most likely to the Lodging House. Racetrack sighed and continued selling papers, his day looking dimmer than before.


	4. Chapter 4

Dis-

Don't start this again, by the way. It was annoying the first time.

Race isn't here. He's sleeping.

Oh, it's just you.

What's wrong with me?

Nothing... Anyway...

Gy4r4dos95 doesn't own anything. Except me.

Thanks. -_-

* * *

As he ascended up the stairs of the Newsboy Lodging House, Racetrack couldn't contain the anticipation he felt. Had Mush actually made his move? Did Leslie actually give in? As he reached the bedroom, he opened the door and went towards his bed. Leslie's bunk, right next to his, was empty. _She probably gave in._ Suddenly, the door opened and Mush walked in, a frown plastered on his face.

"Mush, you okay?" Racetrack asked with genuine concern.

Mush shook his head and headed for the bathroom. "She's something, dat one," Mush began, "I made my move. I did. She actually said no."

"Why is dat so shockin'?" Racetrack asked, "I mean. She's got a backbone. She's independent."

Mush shrugged and said, "I guess I'm not used to goils actually sayin' no... you know?"

"Yeah," Racetrack smirked. Patting him on the back, Racetrack walked towards the door. "Well, I'm gonna go tada roof." Mush sighed and watched Racetrack walk out the door and towards the stairs. Racetrack felt a sense of happiness when he finally reached the top of the building, seeing Leslie sitting on the edge once more. She was looking out at the city, watching the sun slowly set. "Hey," he called.

Standing up, Leslie huffed, "I swear, how many times do I have to tell you-," she paused when Racetrack turned her around to face him. Leslie sighed and smiled, "Sorry. I thought you were someone else."

"Oh," Racetrack raised an eyebrow. "Who did you think I was?" He knew the answer, he just wanted to know her take on the situation.

Leslie sat back down, Racetrack following her actions. She rolled her eyes. "It was nothing..." Racetrack crossed his arms and leaned foreward, narrowing his eyes at her. Leslie sighed and pushed him lightly, "Alright, I'll tell you! Just stop it!" Racetrack uncrossed his arms and turned to sit cross-legged across from her. Leslie followed and began her side of the story. "Well, Mush... he sort of asked if I wanted to go out on a date with him. It wasn't that he was mean- because he wasn't mean at all, he's nice- but, I just... he's not my type."

"What's your type, den?" Racetrack asked, genuinely curious.

Leslie shrugged and looked down at her hands. "I don't know. I've never actually seen many guys... I lived in an all girls orphanage after all... So, I guess I don't know my type. But, it's not Mush- I know that much." Racetrack nodded in understanding. Leslie smirked.

"What?" Racetrack asked, smiling with her.

Laughing, Leslie explained, "I'm just imagining how jealous the other girls would be if they found out that I'm living with like... thirty guys of various ages."

"Hah," Racetrack chuckled. "So, technically... I was the first guy you've ever met?"

Leslie nodded and replied, "Yeah... I guess you are." Racetrack smirked and suddenly heard a loud yell from downstairs. The two jumped up and paused, hearing things banging downstairs.

"Probably ona da guys," Racetrack rolled his eyes. Leslie smirked and continued looking at the sky. "So," Racetrack asked, "What was that song you was singin'?"

Leslie shrugged, "That thing? Eh. I've sung better."

"Oh really?" Racetrack asked. "Let's see."

Shaking her head, Leslie said, "I don't know what to sing!"

"Your favorite song from 2009!" Racetrack stood up and spun quite beautifully on one foot. "C'mon! I'll be your backup dancer!" Leslie laughed and slowly began to hum a tune. "Louder! I can't hear ya!" Racetrack grabbed her hands, forcing her to stand up. Leslie sighed with a smile and sang louder.

_Sifting through the broken glass_

_The echoes of my ancient past_

_Came flooding through to every pore_

_Like scattered seeds of sycamore_

_Suddenly I started wondering how I got here_

_Was it a matter of time?_

Racetrack watched her as she danced around the roof. She stopped and looked at him with anticipation. "That's a nice song," Racetrack smiled.

"Well, dance along then!"

_Catholic school, my private hell_

_I stuttered till the age of twelve_

_Discovered sex at seventeen_

_and soonthereafter self esteem_

The song went on and the two danced on the roof, grabbing hands and spinning like three year olds on sugar.

_The nights were for nowhere and that's where I wanted to be!_

Leslie stopped and looked at Racetrack, a grin on her face. "_Someone said. It's not a matter of time, It's just a matter of timing... Do you ever wonder how you got to here?" _Biting her lip, Leslie muttered, "I don't remember the rest of the lyrics..."

"That was awesome, though!" Racetrack exclaimed, "Ya got such a great voice, Lez!" Leslie blushed and shrugged.

Leslie replied, "And you have some dance skills there!"

"Well, my folks were apparently dancers or somethin' before I ended up here," Racetrack explained. For show, he prepared and spun three times without a problem.

Groaning, Leslie whined, "Oh my god, that's so not fair!"

"Well, you got da voice, I got da dance," Racetrack smirked. Leslie laughed and grabbed Race's hands, spinning him once more. The two spun in circles, the sunset behind them. All semed perfect for the moment.

Suddenly, the two stopped at the sound of a cough. Racetrack fixed his hat, seeing Jack looking at them with confusion, "What are you two doin'?"

"Spinnin'," Racetrack muttered.

Jack smirked and said, "Well, Mush started a game a' cahds and they is wonderin' where you are."

"Cahds!" Racetrack exclaimed before grabbing Leslie's hands and dragging her with him.

Jack rolled his eyes and yelled at their backs, "They're in the livin' room! Ya bum!" Jack sighed and turned to where they were spinning, spotting something on the ground. Walking over, he bent down, picking up a strange device. The back of the device read "Apple iPod, 16 GB". "Da hell is dis thing?" He muttered.

Shrugging, he put it into his pocket and turned, heading back to the fire escape. Some things the King of Manhattan just did not want to know.

It only took Leslie a few minutes to pick up on the tricks of each newsies as they played the intense game of poker. Although she wasn't all that good at bluffing herself, she knew when the othes were lying. About seven games in, Mush slammed down a pair of Aces and the rest of the newsboys stood and left, defeated. Mush laughed and collected his wins while Racetrack and Leslie head towards the bathroom. Leslie quickly brushed her teeth, then waited for the boys to get out before she changed to bathe.

As she locked the door to shower, she felt a smile creep up on her face. Opening her mouth, she began singing to herself. She was accustomed to this, because at the orphage, she would annoy Miss Erma with her songs. As she bathed, a knock on the door stopped her singing. "Yes?" She asked innocently.

"Weah tryin' ta sleep 'ere," a voice called. Leslie smiled and laughed, apologizing quickly. Changing into her clothes, minus the vest, hat and shoes, she crept back out and climbed into bed. On the cot next to her's, Racetrack was sound asleep, hat on the floor and face calm.

Leslie slowly closed her eyes and drifted off into sleep.

* * *

REVIEWWWWWWWW kthanks... I see you people are reading this! :) It doesn't take that long to tell me how I'm doing. I need feedback to make my work better! Alright, I'm done nagging. (btw, the song is Timelines by Motion City Sountrack)


	5. Chapter 5

Disclaimer: I- (looks around for Racetrack or Leslie) DON'TOWNANYTHINGEXCEPTFORLESLIE. Whew. Enjoy!

* * *

"Hey! Shock!" A voice whispered. Opening her eyes, she looked towards a younger newsie named Bust. The room was still dark and the boy looked terrified. As her vision went clearer, she noticed Bust's eyes were watering.

Leslie sat up and asked, "What's wrong, Bust?"

"Come wid me!" he said, grabbing her sleeve. Careful not to wake the sleeping newsies, Leslie got up and followed Bust to the door. They walked through the hallway, the cold air nipping at their necks. Bust pointed towards a door. Leslie raised an eyebrow and leaned forward, listening in to an argument. Bust whispered, "Dey was loud and it shook me..." Leslie immediately recognized the voices. Racetrack and Jack... She didn't even notice he was gone.

"Listen, Jack, she ain't a bad person!"

"Then wat da hell did I find on dat roof!? It looks like an alien device or somethin'!"

"She's naht an alien! I can't explain it!"

"Well, try ta! Kloppman asked me to get some answers or he'll send youse to the refuge! Do youse wants to live in dat place, Race?!" Leslie knew what he was talking about. In her time, the orphanage was the refuge. And she knew what Jack meant also... She had dropped her iPod on the roof that day.

Leslie turned to Bust and whispered,"Thank you for telling me, Bust. Go back to bed, nothing is wrong. Kay?"

"Okay," Bust nodded before heading back to bed. When the door closed, Leslie turned and pushed the door in front of her open. Racetrack and Jack were face to face, arms crossed and the iPod on the floor in between them. Both jumped, however, when they noticed the door open. Leslie walked in, arms crossed and face controrted with anger.

Marching over to Jack, she put out her hand and simply said, "I'll take my lady product back now." Both boys' eyes went wide; Jack's from being disgusted and Racetrack's from surprise. _Did she just lie to keep me off da strees?_ Racetrack smiled slightly while Jack bent down, picked up the iPod and placed it in Leslie's hand.

"Sorry, Shock," Jack mutered, "I taught it was somethin' else..."

Leslie rolled her eyes and said, "Honestly, guys see something for girls and they think it's gonna explode or something!" Jack looked away awkwardly. Leslie sighed, "It's alright, Cowboy." She spit into her hand and put it out, waiting for Jack to follow. With a small smile, Jack spit into his own hand and the two shook.

"Well," Racetrack interrupted, "Now dat we've awl lahst a good amouta sleep... AAhhmmm gonna go back to my bed now." Leslie and Jack agreed and the three head back to their beds.

RLRLRLRLRLRLRLRLRLRLRLRLRLRL RLRLRLRLRLRLRLRLRLRLRLRLRLRL RLRLRLRLRLRLRLRLRLRLRLRLRLRL RLRLRLRLRLRLRLRLRLRLRLRLRLRL RLRLRLRLRLR

"Hey," Racetrack called to the girl next to him. Leslie, still half asleep, opened her eyes lazily and looked at the young Italian on the bed next to her.

She groaned and whispered, "What?"

Racetrack chuckled and muttered, "You look funny."

"Shut up and let me sleep."

Before she could drift off once more, Racetrack asked, "Did youse listen in to our convahsation last night?" Leslie opened her eyes and looked into the deep, brown ones before her. As if he could read right through her, Racetrack nodded, "I tought so. So ya knew I'da been kicked out if Kloppman didn't get an answer, huh?"

"Well, yeah," Leslie shrugged, snuggling into her pillow. "I mean, I couldn't say I was from the future, because Jack would have probably kicked me and you out. And I know what the refuge is like. My orphanage is probably about the same thing. Three girls to a bed, you know?"

Racetrack nodded in agreement. "Well," he smiled, "Tanks fa lyin'?"

"As wierd as that sounds," Leslie chuckled, "You're welcome." Racetrack looked into Leslie's green orbs, butterflies exploding in his stomach. Jack was right, he really did like her. Leslie noticed a blush creep up on Racetrack's face and she put out her hand, reaching out to him. Racetrack looked at it with curiosity, then back at her. Hesitantly, he reached out and took it. The simple gesture created a trust between the two. Leslie whispered, "You pretty much made sure I didn't starve and get lost in this century, the _least_ I could do is try to keep you out of the refuge."

Racetrack swallowed, unsure of what to say, but held onto Leslie's hand with confidence. "So," he began, "You lived in a refuge?"

"It wasn't really called a refuge," Leslie explained, "But, it was so bad there that it might as well have been. I mean, it's true, three girls slept on one bed, we had gook for our meals and the only thing I was proud of was my tough exterior. It got me in a lot of trouble, though. I was sort of mean."

Raising an eyebrow, he said, "You don't seem so mean."

"Yeah, because I don't have to be. Everyone here is great," Leslie admitted, "I have no reason to be."

Nodding, Racetrack whispered, "Well, dat's good." Racetrack looked down at their hands and noticed a scar on Leslie's wrist. "What's dat?" Leslie looked down at it and frowned.

"We'd get punished a lot," she muttered. "No big deal, though." Sitting up and sliding to the floor to get a better look, Racetrack realized that these marks had to be from handcuffs. "We only got handcuffed when we were bad. I just got lucky, because I was always bad." Leslie, surprisingly enough, chuckled and sat up herself, sliding to the floor. The two faced each other, cross-legged, Racetrack still looking at her wrist. "You know, in a way, I'm kinda proud of it."

Racetrack traced the line and asked, "Why?"

"It means I didn't lower myself to Miss Erma's level," she shrugged. "I didn't let her step all over me." Racetrack said nothing, but looked up into the green eyes once more. Leslie felt herself melt under the deep, brown eyes in front of her.

As the two looked into each other's eyes for what seemed like hours, the only thing on Raceetrack's mind was one thing. _I really hope I'm her type..._

LRLRLRLRLRLRLRLRLRLRLRLRLRLR LRLRLRLRLRLRLRLRLRLRLRLRLRLR LLRLRLRLRLRLRLRLRLRLRLRLRLRL RLRLRLRLRLRLRLRLRLRLRLRLRLRL RLRLRLRLRLRL

The next selling day went by extremely fast. On the way to the Lodging House, Jack announced, "Everyone get ya stuff tahgetha. We've got a pahty at da pub tahnight. Everyone be there! Brooklyn's coming." Almost every newsie froze. Leslie raised an eyebrow and looked at Racetrack for an explanation.

"You'll know when you see dem."

"What?"

"I says, you'll know when you see dem," Racetrack repeated, trying to keep a low voice. Leslie furrowed her brows and crossed her arms. _What was so scary about Brookyln?_

The thought lingered in her head for the next hour. While she got dressed, while they walked to the pub, while Race was talking to her and while they waited for Brooklyn to get to the pub. Suddenly, the door opened and in walked one of the most beautiful guys she had ever seen. It was almost as if the world stopped when she saw those silvery, blue eyes staring at the room. Behind him was the rest of the Brooklyn newsies, tough, tall and experienced. Spot Conlon was short for his age, but packed with muscle and attitude. Leslie attempted to get her heart rate back to normal as Racetrack greeted some of the Brooklynites. Jack and Spot spit and shook quickly before Spot gestured for the newsies to relax and enjoy themselves. Spot and Jack spoke quietly, obviously about something regarding Brooklyn, because Spot was determined.

"So," Leslie whispered, "That's what's so scary about Brooklyn."

Racetrack, who started a game of cards already, turned to her and asked, "What was dat?"

"Nothing," Leslie replied, keeping her eyes glued onto Spot. Racetrack followed her line of sight, landing on the King of Brooklyn himself. His breathing stopped as Leslie whispered, "Nothing at all..."

* * *

REVIEWWWWWWWW. God, Leslie really needs to pull herself together. It's funny, because as I type her moments looking at Spot, I'm like, UGHHHH YOU ARE SO ANNOYING. (Even though, I created her... hmm.) Well, REVIEWWWWWWWWWW

R

E

V

I

E

W

!


	6. Chapter 6

Disclaimer: I-

Racetrack- Gy4r4dos95 owns nuttin'.

WILL YOU LET ME SAY MY OWN DISCLAIMER!?

* * *

The rest of the night was spent with Leslie staring at Spot, Racetrack glaring at Spot, and Spot being Spot... not looking at anyone. However, although the stoic teenager didn't look at anyone, he knew that people were looking at him. It was nearing ten at night when Spot finally got up and started over to the Leslie's table, where they were in the middle of an intense game of Poker.

"Scootch ovah some, fellas." Spot said simply. Each Brooklynite moved over, making room for their leader right across from Leslie. Leslie, heart pounding, felt her cheeks grow a deeper shade of crimson as the boys began a new game. Next to her, Racetrack contained his emotinos as much as he could, keeping his eyes away from the Brooklyn King. As they played, Leslie felt intense eyes on her. Looking up, she met the blue eyes of Spot. Spot, smirking, looked back at his cards with a sense of accomplishment. Confused, Leslie continued playing, not sparing another glance at him.

Finally, the night ended, each borough making their way home. As Leslie turned to leave, however, she felt a hand on her shoulder. Turning around, her breath hitched in surprise. "Hey," Spot smirked. "The name's Spot Conlon."

"Hi," Leslie replied, "I'm Shock."

Spot nodded and asked, raising an eyebrow, "I ain't seen a goil Manhattan Newsie before. When did youse get 'ere?"

"About four days ago, I think," Leslie replied. Spot noticed Leslie blush slightly as he reached down, took her hand in his and planted a small kiss on the back of her palm.

Smirking, Spot nodded, "Nice ta meet youse." With that, he turned and walked with his other newsies. Leslie almost exploded as she turned around and ran back to the Newsboy Lodging House. Pounding up the stairs, past the various boys changing and hanging around, Leslie let the smile finally plaster onto her face. Opening the door to the bedroom, she ran in, twirled on her foot and squealed.

"Someone's happy," A voice said. Leslie paused, noticing Racetrack standing at the foot of his bed, hat off.

Leslie smiled widely, "You're never going to believe this!"

"Spot Conlon, right?" Racetrack asked, looking over at her with sad eyes. Leslie's smile fell and she walked over, concerned.

She asked, "What's wrong?"

"Nothin'," Racetrack said with a shrug. He turned to her for more emphasis as he repeated here words from earlier that night, "Nothin' at awl." Turning, he walked to the fire escape and climbed up, fighting the urge to run to Brooklyn and soak Spot Conlon. Once he reached the roof, he kicked anything he could- the ledge, the chimney, the garbage, anything. Calming down, he sat on the edge of the roof, where he and Leslie sat the previous times he had been up there. Facing the city, he sighed and shook his head. Tears wouldn't fall. He wouldn't let them fall. He had to be strong. Spot Conlon didn't deserve to win this way. Racetrack would lose with dignity.

Muttering to himself, he asked, "How does she do dat?" As if he had to explain it to himself, he continued, "It's like she made me fawl... hard for 'er, then smashed my chances because damn Spot Conlon hadda jump in." Unable to control himself, he stood up and yelled to the top of his lungs, "SCREW YOU! YOU DIMWITTED SONUVA BITCH!"

"Race!" A voice called. Racetrack sighed and turned around, facing his leader. Jack ran over and asked, "What da hell is wrong with you?"

Racetrack shook his head and said, "I can nevah win, dat's what's wrong with me!"

"Whaddaya sayin'?" Jack asked, sitting the two of them down. Racetrack crossed his arms, not answering. Jack raised an eyebrow, then frowned with realization. "Spot Conlon stole Shock from ya, huh?" Racetrack looked away with embarrassment. He whined, "I hate goils. I sweah, I'm swearin' to a whole life of complete celibacy and I ain't nevah gettin' married."

Jack rolled his eyes and said, "Don't say dat, Race." Racetrack got up, kicking another random piece of garbage and cursing under his breath. Jack sighed and called, "Racetrack. Race. Race!" When the Italian didn't answer, he yelled, "ANTHONY HIGGINS."

"Ain't nobody cawl me Anthony Higgins!" Racetrack yelled.

Shrugging, Jack said, "It got ya attention, dough. Didn't it?" Racetrack frowned and crossed his arms. "And what's a name when ya haven't even been ta da Races in four days?"

"What about it?" Racetrack frowned.

Jack explained, "Well. Youse could take Shock there."

"Why would she be interested in anythin' I like?" Racetrack asked.

Jack said, "Yoah still 'er friend. And I can tell ya right now, she does feel somethin'."

"What a ya tawkin?" Racetrack asked, confused.

Groaning, Jack exclaimed, "The goil likes ya! She's just too blinded by Spot Conlon and everythin' else to see dat!"

"So what yoah sayin' is..."

"Take 'er to the races tomarrow," Jack finished for him. "And trust me, Race, she'll realize she likes yous." Racetrack nodded, already formulating his apology.

RLRLRLRLRLRLRLRLRLRLRLRLRLRL RLRLRLRLRLRLRLRLRLRLRLRLRLRL RLRLRLRLRLRLRLRLRLRLRLRLRLRL RLRLRLRLRLRLRLRLRLRLRLRLRLRL RLRLRLRLRLRLR

"So," Racetrack continued, "You're probably not gonna really listen ta me... I acted like a jerk dough... I means, youse can like whoevah you wants... I guess I'm a bit ovahprotective cause, you know nuttin' about Spot and I do... and... I mean... he's okay... And yoah my friend and awl, so I wants ya to be happy... I sound like an idiot... I guess tha bottom line is... I'm sorry."

Leslie stood up and walked over to the foot of her bed, where Racetrack stood. She reached out and wrapped her arms around his neck, hugging him. Racetrack sighed and wrapped his arms around her torso. While they embraced, Leslie whispered, "Mush and the others told me about Spot Conlon..."

"Really?" Racetrack asked, leaning back to look at her. Being only a few inches taller, stuck at 5'3'', they were nearly eye to eye. "What did dey say?"

Leslie sighed and replied, "I would have been his third girl this week."

"Wow," Racetrack muttered.

Nodding, Leslie shrugged, "I guess I was kind of silly. Thinking that a guy would actually like me?" Moving back and sitting on her bed, Leslie laughed to herself. Racetrack gulped and leaned on the bedpost, attempting to remain cool.

"Well," Racetrack began, "I tink I know how ta make you fahget about awl dis." Leslie looked up with a small smile. "My sellin' spot is always Sheepshead Bay... at da races. I 'aven't been deah in tree days. How would youse like ta join me tomarrow?"

Biting her lip, Leslie grinned. "I'd love to." Racetrack smiled back, noticing a bunch of newsies entering to head to their cots. Leslie giggled and said, "Well. I guess I'll see you tomorrow morning?"

"Yeah," Racetrack nodded as he head to the bathroom to wash up. Feeling above the world, Racetrack danced as he brushed his teeth and gained some concerned looks from a couple of boys. He didn't care, though. He had a date with Leslie Hornik.

* * *

REVIEWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWW WWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWW

PLEASE!

kthanks!


	7. Chapter 7

Disclaimer: I don't own anything! Pity.

* * *

_"LESLIE HORNIK!" A loud, familiar voice yelled. Leslie gasped, sitting up in her bed. Looking around, she noticed the rest of the room was completely empty. She was in 2009. A plump Miss Erma ran into the room, grabbing Leslie by the hair and dragging her out the door. "I can't believe you would disappear like that! I'm so disappointed in you!" _

_Leslie held onto her hair in effort to decrease the pull. "Please, Miss Erma!" She begged. Miss Erma slammed her on the ground, throwing a newspaper in her face. "Read it and weep, ya bum!" Ya bum? Miss Erma never says that._

_Leslie looked down at the front page, which read in large letters:_

**_NEWSBOY LODGING HOUSE BURNED TO GROUND_**

_Looking up at hercaretaker, Leslie asked in horror, "Is this true?"_

_"Look around, Lez," Miss Erma cackled. Leslie looked around, seeing the lodging house burning around her. Flames ate up the walls and Miss Erma disappeared in a puff of black smoke. Leslie gasped and stood up, attempting to catch her breath. "Racetrack!? RACE!?" She yelled. Tears of fear filled her eyes as she begged, "PLEASE! SOMEBODY WAKE ME UP!"_

Suddenly, her eyes popped open, sunlight shining onto her eyes. Gasping for breath, she sat up drenched in sweat. Her hands shook while she ran her fingers through her shoulder length hair. "Oh MY god... OH my god. Oh my GOD," she whispered.

"Lez?" A voice asked. Racetrack sat up in bed, looking over at her. "You okay?" Leslie turned and jumped out of bed, landing next to Racetrack. The cot was small, forcing Racetrack to move over and make room for the quivering girl. Wrapping an arm around her, he asked, "Woah. Tell me what's wrong, Lez. What 'appened?" Leslie didn't speak, she simply leaned into Racetrack's chest, eyes wide in fear. As she grabbed his shirt, she felt tears sting her eyes. Racetrack looked down and saw the tears stain her red cheeks. Raising a hand, he pushed some hair away from her face and whispered, "Leslie..."

Leslie whispered, "I had a horrible dream that the building is gonna burn down."

"How do ya know dis?" Racetrack asked, stroking her hair with his free hand. Leslie shook her head and snuggled into Racetrack's neck. Frowning, Racetrack leaned his head on the crown of her's while whispering, "Hey. It's alright. It's gonna be fine. It was justa dream." Five minutes went by before Leslie finally sat up and looked Racetrack in the eye. The newsies around them started to stir, the sun distrupting their sleep. Racetrack whispered, "We should get up..." Leslie nodded and Racetrack smiled softly at her. Racetrack noticed her pause, hesitantly thinking to herself. Leslie swallowed and stared at the boy in front of her.

She raised a hand to his cheek, feeling his soft skin beneath her shaking palm. Leaning forward, she planted of soft kiss on his left cheekbone. Moving back to see his shocked expression, Leslie whispered, "Thank you..." Racetrack sat in surprise while Leslie got up and head to the bathroom. While he sat on his bed, hand raised to his cheek, he heard a long, drawn out whistle. Looking up, he saw Blink raise an eyebrow and wink his only free eye.

"Ah shuddup," Racetrack rolled his eyes. As he got up, he head to the bathroom to get ready for the day ahead of them. To Sheepshead Bay they go!

RLRLRLRLRLRLRLRLRLRLRLRLRLRL RLRLRLRLRLRLRLRLRLRLRLRLRLRL RLRLRLRLRLRLRLRLRLRLRLRLRLRL RLRLRLRLRLRLRLRLRLRLRLRLRLRL RLRLRLRLRLRL

Leslie smiled widely, eyes filled with awe at the racetrack in front of them. "This," she began, "Is AWESOME!"

"My normal sellin' spot," Racetrack smirked. "Ain't she a beauty?" Leslie nodded as Racetrack took her hand and lead her towards the stands, newspapers in their arms. "So," he started, "Dis is where I sells my papes. It don't take long cause lotsa people want moah entahtainment between races."

Clearing his throat, Racetrack started down the line. "Extra! Extra!" Yelling random headlines, the two went down the line stands. It only took about half an hour for the papers to be completely sold. Racetrack smiled, "So. Follow me and I'll show youse why dis place is so great." Leslie smiled and followed Racetrack up the stairs towards the roofs and boxes. Once they reached the top, Leslie turned around and gasped. The whole city could be seen, plus the racetrack and the bay. It was too perfect for words.

"You're right... This is just... wow."

Racetrack nodded and said, "And one day, I'm gettin' me wunna dem permanent boxes." Leslie smirked as she imagined the teen in a suit, top hat and loads of money. As the day went on, the two ended up on the floor, Leslie leaning on Racetrack's shoulder.

Looking up at the horizon, the golden sunset glimmered in Leslie's eyes. "Hey, Race?" she asked.

"Hmm?"

"What's your name?"

Racetrack laughed and replied, "Racetrack Higgins?"

Leslie sat up and looked at him dead on. "No," she shook her head, "I mean your real name."

"Oh." Racetrack thought for a moment, then replied, "Anthony Higgins. But, nobody calls me dat."

Leslie nodded in understanding and replied, "It's nice to know, though... Thanks." Twiddling her thumbs, Leslie continued, "I just wanted to say something..."

"What is it?"

Shrugging, she replied, "I don't really know how to explain it. Uh, well. I mean. I guess thanks go the incident with Mush and Spot, I've noticed something..."

"Well," Racetrack chuckled, masking his nerves, "Spit it out, Lez."

Leslie turned to look at Racetrack. "Well, I think I've found my type." _Goddamit. It's Spot ain't it._

"Oh," Racetrack frowned. Turning away, he muttered, "I mean. Spot ain't so bad, so..."

Placing a hand on his shoulder, Leslie asked, "You think I'm talking about Spot?" Racetrack turned to look at her, the two barely five inches apart. "I'm talking about this amazing guy that I met when I got here. He's sweet, independent, hilarious... kind... and just perfect. And everytime he looks at me with his eyes, I melt. He's beautiful inside and out."

"Who is dis guy?" Racetrack asked, utterly confused. Leslie sighed. Grabbing a hold of the sides of his face, Leslie leaned forward, planting a sweet kiss on his lips. Racetrack's eyes widened, feeling his stomach explode. It took all his effort to raise up a hand and rest it on Leslie's cheek and close his eyes. The two finally parted and Racetrack muttered, "Me?"

Leslie nodded. "You." The two smiled and leaned their forheads against each other. Nothing could ruin this perfect moment. Nothing at all.

* * *

OHH YEAHHH REVIEW! Kthanks!


	8. Chapter 8

Disclaimer: I don't own anyone! (except Leslie)

* * *

The world seemed perfect as the two teenage newsies strolled back to the Manhattan Newboy Lodging House. Hand in hand, Leslie and Racetrack joked and laughed the entire way home. The world knew Racetrack was successful as he ran inside and exclaimed, "HEY YA BUMS! Let's go get some drinks!"

"No can do," Jack's voice interrupted the boys. Every boy stared at him with confusion. "We gotta stay indoors tanight. Kloppman's orders."

Mush asked, "Why, did somethin' happen?"

"Yeah," Jack nodded. "Queens' lodging house caught on fire. Tank God dey got there in time ta stop it." Every newsie gasped in surprised. Leslie's eyes widened and she turned to Racetrack in horror. She grabbed his hand, dragging him to a secluded area.

She whispered, "I predicted that, Race."

"I know, Lez," Racetrack nodded. "How is dat possible?"

Shaking her head, Leslie replied, "I have no idea. Maybe because I'm from the future, I can predict something that's gonna happen?"

"We gotta tell Jack," Racetrack said. Leslie nodded in agreement. "Just because... I mean. What if youse dream somethin' bad again?"

Leslie added, "It's better to have him on our side... So we can prevent it easier." Racetrack and Leslie turned, seeing the King of Manhattan talking to a few people. Taking Racetrack's hand, she said, "Come on."

"Hi," Jack said. "I know it's gonna be rough-,"

Interrupting, Racetrack said, "We gotta talk to you, Jack."

RLRLRLRLRLRLRLRLRLRLRLRLRLRL RLRLRLRLRLRLRLRLRLRLRLRLRLRL RLRLRLRLRLRLRLRLRLRLRLRLRLRL RLRLRLRLRLRLRLRLRLRLRLRLRLRL RLRLRLRL

"So... what you're tellin' me is you can prahtect us against tings like dis?" Jack asked, "Because youse is from the future?"

Nodding, Leslie said, "You know that lady product you found on the roof?" Jack nodded. She took it out and plugged in the earphones, starting a song, "It's not a lady product... This is from the future."

"Woah," Jack whispered.

Leslie explained, "And all I'm asking is to be on my side if I think something is going to happen."

"Of course," Jack nodded. "If Race believes you, then so do I." The two spit and shook hands, smiling at each other.

Later that night, Leslie and Racetrack sat on their beds, facing each other. The rest of the newsies were half asleep, in their own beds. "You know," Leslie whispered, "My dream didn't tell me which lodging house burned down... It just said a lodging house burned down..."

"I guess it was a warnin'," Racetrack replied, "And now dat you know you can predict stuff, youse can know if anyone will be in trouble." Leslie nodded in agreement. Racetrack ran a hand through his hair and said, "Oh, if you just so happen ta predict a betta headline, please tell me and I'll buy more papes. Lately, they sound like the Delancy bruddas threw up on dem."

Leslie stifled a lugh, eyes bright with joy. "Yeah, no problem. Don't worry about it none." The two paused, realizing Leslie's change in speech. "Wow, did I really just say that?" Leslie laughed. Narrowing her eyes playfully, she said, "You bums are rubbing off on me." Racetrack put up his hands in defense and shrugged.

"You didn't choose da newsie life, Lez. Da newsie life chose you!" Racetrack smirked.

Raising an eyebrow, Leslie replied, "Yeah, that's almost like saying the douchebag life chose Spot Conlon!" Racetrack rolled his eyes and laughed along with her. A newsie shushed them, mumbling something incoherent. Both teens rolled their eyes.

"Dat guy's a nut," Racetrack shook his head, "Seriously, wonnuva kind." Leslie nodded, thinking back on her moment with Spot Conlon. Racetrack noticed her face scrunch up in disgust and asked, "What's with da face?"

Leslie cringed and explained, "Just thinking about how stupid it was to actually think Spot Conlon was a normal person."

"I guess it's different fa goils," Racetrack shrugged. "The longer you know him, the more youse realize dat he's somethin' else."

Rubbing her eyes, Leslie replied, "Yeah. Something else. He's a douchebag!"

"What's a douchebag?" Racetrack finally asked.

Leslie sighed, "A jerk. An idiot... pretty much any bad name you can think of for a guy made into one word."

"Like... a dimwitted sunova bitch with an ego that's compensatin' for somethin' dat he won't admit to himself?" Racetrack simply asked.

Cracking up, Leslie laughed, "Oh my God, that was perfect!" Racetrack suddenly yawned, causing Leslie to smile at his cuteness. "How do you do that?" She asked.

"Do what?" Racetrack asked after the yawn was finished.

Leslie stood up and walked over to Racetrack's bed, sitting next to him and facing him cross-legged. "How are you so damn cute?"

"Cute?" Racetrack asked, smirking. Leslie nodded while Racetrack faced her and said, "Please, explain dis ta me."

Taking his hand in her's Leslie explained, "Well, for one, you always know just how to make me melt. The little things you do are so cute... like that yawn. I don't know. You're just naturally adorable."

"Tanks," Racetrack smirked. Racetrack played with Leslie's fingers, lacing theirs together and so forth, while sighing to himself. "If somebuddy woulda told me dat I'd end up with someone from 2009, I think I'd soak 'em for bein' a moron."

Leslie nodded. "Yeah, it's kind of unbelievable, huh?"

"You bet," Racetrack whispered. "Well, we should probably get ta bed. Who knows if you'll deam somethin' up again."

Leslie smiled and leaned in, kissing Racetrack lightly on the lips. "Goodnight, Race," she whispered.

"'Night, Lez," Racetrack replied in a daze, watching Leslie lay down and drift off to sleep. _You have no idea what you do to me..._

* * *

REVIEW! Sorry it took so long! I've been busy with my college work and all the boring things I have to get done. -_- Happy New Year, by the way! :D


	9. Chapter 9

Disclaimer: (To King of New York)

Look at me! I don't own anythingggggggg

Suddenly! I'm all depressed cuz

I wanna be the writer of newsies!

I only own Leslie, what a dump

It's really quite sad I wanna... krump?

... I'M THE KING OF NEW YORK!

* * *

**IMMIGRATION ACT OF 1903 ESTABLISHED**

NO FOREIGNERS UNDER THE TITLE OF ANARCHIST, EPILEPTIC, BEGGAR OR PROSTITUTE ARE ALLOWED INSIDE THE STATES. THE NEW AND IMPROVED...

"Wow," Leslie muttered while reading the headline. "I'm living in history..."

Racetrack stared at the newspaper as well, raising an eyebrow. "Well, I guess it's a bit late for some people. They already let it in a bunch of those guys." Leslie sighed and stuffed the newspapers in her bag.

"I'm gonna get going," Leslie said, "You going to the tracks?"

Racetrack nodded, "Yeah, I gotta catch up on some races."

"I'll join you later, kay?" Leslie said, "Say the afternoon? You'll still be there?"

"Yup."

"Sounds good," Leslie nodded. The two kissed quickly before parting and starting their selling day. Leslie had been successful for a good three hours, dancing and singing her way to money. As she made her way down the streets, a sudden curiousness filled her. Would more people buy if she found a less newsie crowded area? _Better late than never!_ Turning onto a random street, she walked down and looked around. The street was empty. _I'm sure it'll fill up... let's turn here._ The street sign read East 40th St. Shrugging, Leslie continued to walk, turning onto random alleys and backstreets. Feeling alone, Leslie whispered, "Maybe this wasn't the best idea..." She turned and began to walk the other way, only to be stopped by someone.

The man was about two heads taller than her, creepy glasses and greasy hair. "Hello there," he smirked.

"Uh," I began, "I'm sorry. I was just heading back." She began to walk by him, turning into another random street. Suddenly, she was grabbed by two hands. Gasping, she felt a feminine hand cover her mouth.

A woman with a heavy accent muttered, "What do you think you're doin'?! Fix those clothes on or you'll get nowhere!" Leslie ripped the woman's hand off her mouth.

"I don't work here! I'm a newsie!" She exclaimed. The woman, with overdone makeup and ragged hair, looked down at her newspapers. "Ahh I see. What would 'apeen if you just so 'apeened to loose your presious papahs?" Leslie gulped and watched the woman reveal a knife. "That's wot I thought. Now get that hat off, shirt unbuttoned- here, put on this skirt- then, strut around for an hour, then you can go! You're in Murray Hill, love. Once you meet a prostitute, you don't want to give them a bad name. Someone finds out I let some kid walk down my street, I'll lose business."

Leslie was pushed into a room, the door shut behind her. She stared at the skirt handed to her. _What just happened?_

"You only have a few minutes, kid!" The woman's voice said from outside. Leslie quickly changed into the skirt, unbuttoned her shirt to reveal more skin and opened the door, walking out onto the street. The woman nodded and quickly told her to walk down the street a few times. "That should do it. then you can get outta here." Leslie sighed and began her walk down the alley. Her eyes scanned the sides of the street, where women of almost every age stood and waited for men. They were covered with dirt, they were ugly and they were all around distrurbing.

A few muttered things like, "A new girl." or "Fresh meat."

Finally, at the end of the street, she turned back around to walk back to the beginning. However, the chest in front of her was a bit of an obstacle. "Pardon," she muttered, attempting to get around the person. A hand was placed on her shoulder and she looked up at the same frightening man as before. Backing up, Leslie bumped into another chest and another and another. Surrounded by several people, Leslie let out a heart wrenching scream and clawed at a random person. Before she could think, a hand connected with her cheek, sending her to the floor.

"OY! WHAT'S GOING ON OVA 'ERE!?" A voice yelled. Leslie gasped and turned to see a police officer staring at her.

Leslie opened her mouth to speak, only to be interrupted by a man next to her who yelled, "THIS WOMAN ATTACKED THAT MAN! SHE'S CRAZY!"

"I'm not!" Leslie begged. Running over to the officer, she got down on her knees and exclaimed, "I came down here to sell newspapers and I was forced into tihs dress by some lady with a knife and then I-,"

The man picked her up by the hair and said, "So you're a newsie?" Leslie nodded. "I knew you were familiar. Well. You know what happens to newsies out of place, don't you?"

"What?"

"The refuge."

Leslie's eyes widened and she shook her head. "Please! Don't send me there! Please! I'll head straight back to the lodging house! Please!" The man looked down at her with narrow eyes. Leslie wiped away a few tears, choking on her sobs. A moment went by before the police officer turned away from her.

"You have three seconds to get out of my sight." So, Leslie ran. Her boots shuffled on the ground as she passed the many women staring at her with mixed expressions. The embarrassment she felt hit her like a ton of bricks as she felt the woman who got her in this mess, smack her behind. She kicked open the door and bolted into the room, grabbing her pants and papers. Bounding out onto the street, she made her way back to the lodging house, ignoring the looks she recieved from a few people. As she made it to the building, she felt a bruise begin to form on her cheek.

A voice suddenly cut through her thoughts. "Shock!? What da hell happened!?" Leslie turned to see Mush run up to her and check her face. "You're bruised!"

"I got in a bit of trouble... in Murray Hill," Leslie replied, placing a hand on her throbbing cheekbone.

Mush exclaimed, "Murray Hill? What da hell would compel youse to go down there?" Mush stared at the confused girl. Suddenly, he muttered, "Shit, ya nose stahted bleedin'. Let's get youse inside." Mush led her inside, up the stairs and into the bedroom. As Leslie sat in the bed, dirty skirt sprawled everywhere, Mush handed her a towel to hold up to her nose. "Tilt ya head," he said softly. Leslie followed directions, slowly lifting her head and staring at the ceiling.

A moment went by and Mush asked, "Can youse tell me what you did down there?" Leslie explained what had happened to her, starting from her curiosity to right where he saw her.

"What's Race gonna say?"

Leslie's eyes widened, "Please, don't tell Race!" Mush looked at her with confusion. "He'll get... I don't know."

"You have to tell him," Mush explained, "He'll be scared for ya, but at least he knows what happened to youse... He is ya boyfriend after all."

Lowering her head to look at the teen next to her, Leslie asked, "He is?"

"Well," Mush shrugged, "Youse guys seem to be." Leslie smiled slightly at the thought. "You really got it for him, huh?"

Leslie replied, "Yeah... He's... Amazing."

"He deserves it, too," Mush nodded, "He ain't nevah had a real girl before. That's usually my expertise." Leslie raised an eyebrow. Mush continued, "Well. Race... He was always so independent and stuff. He nevah really let someone care for him like you do."

Leslie smiled, "Really?" Mush smirked back at her. "That's why nobody calls him Anthony..."

"And because hardly anyone knows dat's his name," Mush smirked. "Only special people... like me, Jack, Crutchie, Blink and I guess, you." Mush noticed Leslie smile slightly. He checked her nose, then took the towel away. "You stopped bleedin'... Take a nap. You need it."

Leaning back onto her pillow, Leslie closed her eyes and drifted off into a deep sleep.

* * *

REEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEVVVVVVVVV VVVVVVVVVVVVIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII IIEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEWW WWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWW

Kthanks!

Seriously! I know people have reviewed, and it really helps me know if I'm going in the right direction! xD


	10. Chapter 10

Disclaimer: I don't own anything except Leslie.

* * *

Leslie woke up to the feeling of something on her forehead. Opening her eyes, she saw the familiar brown eyes she'd grown to adore. "Hey," she whispered. Racetrack shook his head, stroking her hair.

"Mush told me," Racetrack said.

Groaning and sitting up, removing Racetrack's hand from her head, she explained, "Look... I got curious. It won't happen again."

"You coulda ended up in the refuge, Lez," Racetrack shook his head, "What were ya thinkin'?" She noticed his hat on his bed, drenched from rain.

Leslie muttered, "I wasn't really thinking..."

"I knows," Racetrack said. "Listen, I only get dis way because if anythin' happens to you, it would suck. I'm not a romantic, I'm not gonna get down on my knees and go 'OH MY DAHLIN' LESLIE, WON'T YOU STAY 'ERE WITH ME FOREVAH?' I ain't gonna do dat."

Nodding, Leslie replied, "I know you well enough to know that you wouldn't."

"But what I will do is look you in da eye and say," Racetrack paused, staring at Leslie with intense eyes, "Don't you evah scare me like dat again." Leslie looked away bashfully. Racetrack leaned over and embraced her. He said, "I know you was curious and all, but it's dangerous out dere if you don't know the rules." As they leaned back, Leslie smiled gently at him.

She whispered, "I'm sorry, Race." Leaning over, she gently kissed his lips. When she stared at him and noticed his blush, she giggled. "And I don't care what you say, you are so a romantic. It's in your Italian genes."

"Ey. Just 'cause I'm Italian doesn't mean-," another kiss. "Okay, I get it."

RLRLRLRLRLRLRLRLRLRLRLRLRLRL RLLRLRLRLRLRLRLRLRLRLRLRLRLR LRLRLRLRLRLRLRLRLRLRLRLRLRLR LRLRLRLRLRLRLRLRLRLRLRLRLRLR LRLRLRLR

(AUTHOR'S NOTE: I just noticed that it's going to be weird changing from RLRLRLR to the next couple's initials in my new fanfics... hmm..)

It was two weeks later that the newsies were finally allowed to stray from a mile radius of the lodging house and continue on their normal schedules. However, Racetrack was still not allowed to leave Leslie's side- by the order of Jack. So, the two walked down the streets of New York, making their way through the selling day. It was only about four when the two finally sold all of their papers. Racetrack sighed and collected the money for his last newspaper. Leslie watched as he stuffed it in his pocket and turned to her with a grin.

"So," he smiled.

Leslie raised an eyebrow, but smiled nonetheless, "So... hi?" Racetrack chuckled and took Leslie's hand, walking down the street. "Where are we going?" Leslie asked after a few moments of walking.

"Central Park," Racetrack replied.

Smiling widely, Leslie exclaimed, "Wait, really?!"

"Yeah," Racetrack nodded. He turned to her and asked, "Why? You nevah been-," he paused in realization. Then he added, "Oh."

Leslie giggled and shrugged, "It's fine! Let's go!" She began to run, a wide smile stretched across her face. The two newsies arrived at the park, hand in hand, and began walking down the street, panting.

"Wow," Racetrack said once he caught his breath, "You run fast, Lez. Where you a runnah?"

Lesile shook her head and replied, "Never left the orphanage, remember?"

"Oh, right," Racetrack nodded. Leslie smiled towards him and they walked down a path with trees on both sides, that had buds of new flowers beginning to bloom. Racetrack pointed to a lake with many boats and people surrounding it. "Look at awll dose boats," he said. Leslie looked over and giggled. Racetrack then chuckled, "Follow me. I wanna show youse somethin'."

Racetrack led Leslie down various paths, up a large rock with a view of Manhattan's skyline. The two sat down, awaiting the beauty. Leslie watched with awe as the sun began to set, creating a rainbow of reds, oranges, and purples that illuminated the horizon. "Wow," Leslie whispered, "This is even better than the racetrack."

"Right?" Racetrack smiled. Leslie watched as Racetrack turned to her, hesitantly moving closer. "Leslie, I wanted to tawk to youse about somethin'."

Leslie raised an eyebrow and asked, "What's wrong?"

"Evah since that incident two weeks ago... well... it made me think about tings."

"What things?"

Racetrack took Leslie's hands and said, "Lez, this is gonna sounds to crazy to youse. I've known you for a good three weeks now... Almost a month. I've learned so much about youse... How smart you are, independent you are and how absolutely beautiful you are." Leslie smiled as Racetrack sighed. "And... Uh." Leslie noticed Racetrack look away, unable to finish what he was saying.

"Hey," Leslie whispered, holding his hands tighter. "You can tell me, Race."

Blushing, Racetrack continued, "I guess dat relationships in 2009 are a bit different den 1903." He turned to look at her. "'ere, we usually don't spend too much time dating... Once youse find a goil, you grab 'er." Leslie nodded, still confused. "Well, I'm not gonna do dat to youse, Leslie. I mean, we're only sixteen... I just want an answer to a question."

"What question, Race?" Leslie asked. Suddenly, it hit her. Her eyes went wide and she stared at the boy in front of her.

Racetrack continued anyway, shaking with nerves. "When da time comes,- six months from now or seven yeahs from now-, if I asked youse to marry me... would youse say yes?"

Leslie's expression was unreadable as she searched her head for an answer. A moment went by and she turned back to the quivering newsie in front of her. "I- I think I'd say ye-,"

"HEY!" A voice interrupted her answer. "Did I not tell you that if I found you again you'd be sent to the refuge!?" Leslie gasped when she recognized the man yelling towards them. The policeman uniform and angry eyes could not deny her claim as Leslie saw him begin to stomp over.

Standing up and grabbing Racetrack, she yelled, "We have to go! RACETRACK, RUN!" The two began running, hearts pounding with fright.

* * *

I know, abrupt ending to a chapter... but I wanted to post this ASAP.

REVIEW!


	11. Chapter 11

Disclaimer: I own absolutely nothing except for Leslie.

* * *

It was a race to the death as Leslie dragged Racetrack along with her. Racetrack panted and exclaimed, "Who is dat guy!?"

"Long story!" Leslie replied as they turned a corner and hid in a bush. "Get down!" She whispered. Racetrack and Leslie crouched in the bush, desperately attempting to catch their breath. A pair of boots walked by the bush, causing the two to hold onto their breath. Leslie held onto Racetrack's hand, the other covering her mouth and nose. Once the man walked away, Leslie exhaled and Racetrack peeked out to look.

Racetrack turned to Leslie and whispered, "The coast is cleah." Leslie nodded. Racetrack placed a hand on her shoulder and looked into her emerald eyes for answers. Voicing his question, Racetrack asked, "Who was he?"

"A policeman that almost arrested me for being a prositute, then for being a newsie on the run..." Leslie replied bitterly, "He said if he ever caught me far from the lodging house again that he'd take me to the refuge." Racetrack frowned and furrowed his eyebrows. Suddenly, a loud booming voice echoed through the night air.

The policeman roared, "I know you're here, girl!" Leslie cringed and looked at Racetrack.

"On three," she whispered, "We bolt." Racetrack nodded. They turned to the opening of the bush, preparing to run. Leslie muttered, "One... two... three!" Their legs carried them as fast as they could while the newsies ran down the dirt path towards the exit of the park. Racetrack smiled widely as he saw the street become closer and closer, finally reaching the end of the dirt road and landing on cobblestone.

Raising a fist, he yelled, "YEAH! DID YOU SEE THAT?!" He turned to Leslie- "Leslie?" Racetrack's heart stopped and he turned to look back at the path. Leslie sat on the ground, nursing her elbow. "LESLIE!" Racetrack yelled. Leslie turned to him with pained expression. Racetrack watched in horror as Leslie was grabbed by a pair of arms. The policeman yanked her up by her hair as Leslie squealed in pain. "LESLIE, NO!"

"Run!" Leslie yelled to him. "I'll be fine, just RUN!" Racetrack stared back as she was lifted by two policemen, talking to each other hastily. Racetrack shook his head and opened his mouth to say something. Leslie choked out, "Yes!" Racetrack raised an eyebrow and stared in confusion. Leslie added, "I'D SAY YES!" Those words sent all his blood pumping through his veins. Racetrack's vision went red as he ran forward and jumped up, tackling the policeman.

Leslie gasped as Racetrack punched, kicked and clawed at the policeman on the ground. The second policeman held onto her tightly, making sure she wouldn't get away. The young Italian suddenly went limp as he was hit on the head by a black bat. "**RACETRACK!**" Leslie's voice went raw as she screamed out, "**WHAT THE FUCK DID YOU DO TO HIM?! YOU ASSHOLES! RACETRACK!" **Her attempts seemed almost pointless as the two were dragged down the dirt path. Before she could scream another curse or thrash another limb, however, her world went black.

* * *

"Hey, guys, she's waking up..." A voice said. Leslie's eyes fluttered open and she stared at a room full of boys. The teenagers stared at her with concern as Leslie groaned with pain.

A feminine voice ordered, "Everyone move over. Get outta da way. Go get me sommore cloths, kid!" Leslie looked at the blonde sprite kneeling down next to her bed. The girl's voice was fuzzy, as was her face, while she said, "Hey. Youse okay? Do ya know yoah name?"

"Leslie..." Leslie groaned as her vision cleared up. She realized with a sigh that she had hardly any voice. "What's going on?"

The girl's skinny face beamed as she dabbed Leslie's forhead with a damp cloth. "I'm Callie... Yoah kinda in a tough situation, Leslie." Leslie raised an eyebrow. Suddenly, the memories came flooding back and Leslie gasped, sitting up and hitting her head on the bunk above her.

Hissing in pain and grabbing her head, Leslie choked out in a raspy tone, "How long have I been out?"

"You've been out foah a good three 'ours," The girl replied. Frowning, she said, "But, ya friend ovah theah, we can't get anythin' outta him... He's stone froze." Leslie followed Callie's finger, which pointed to a bed on the other side of the room. She remembered her screaming and silently cursed at herself, because she completely lost her voice. Her stomach went into knots as she slid off her bed and crawled over to Racetrack's, staring at him with horror. "Don't hurt yoahself, Leslie. Ya sling took me an 'our to get right." Leslie ignored Callie's commands and reached up, only to regret the action which caused a shot of pain to run down her arm. Cringing, she stared at Racetrack's face. His head had a large bruise and bump where he had been hit and another bruise began to form on his right cheek.

The boys in the room saw her sincerely begin to cry and awkwardly shuffled out the door and into another part of the bedroom, separated by a door. Callie placed a hand on Leslie shoulder and whispered, "Keep a close eye on 'im, dahlin'. I'm no doctah, but he don't look so good." Leslie nodded and whispered a small thanks to the girl. Callie weakly smiled and walked out the door, leaving the two alone. Hot tears rolled down Leslie's face as she held onto Racetrack's hand tightly.

"I'm s-so... (hiccup) sorry..." she choked out through sobs. She grabbed the chair next to the bed with her good arm and hoisted herself up, ignoring the pain in her arm and torso. Leaning over the sleeping teenager, Leslie reached up and twisted his dark hair in her fingers. "You d-don't know... h'how much I wish I'd n'never came here." Her face twisted as she sobbed. "Y-you wouldn't b-be stuck h-here... L-like this. I'm so goddamn _sorry_." Leslie's waves cascaded around her face as she leaned down and gently kissed Racetrack's cold cheek. When there was still no response, she collapsed onto his chest, holding on tightly to his shirt. "Please don't do this..." she whispered. Her eyes drooped shut as she drifted off into a painful, lonely sleep.

_Leslie's eyes opened and she stared at the area arond her. The newsboy lodging house could not be any other than her's as she saw the Manhattan newsies scrambling around on their normal routine. She stood up and looked around, confused. Spotting Mush, she reached out and grabbed his shirt, only to realize her hand went through his body._

_"Hey!" Leslie yelled. Mush continued walking, not sparing her a glance. Leslie watched as Jack walked into the living room and called for order._

_His face was tense as he ran a hand through his hair. "Guys, I have somethin' to tell youse," he began. "R-race... he's not comin' home."_

_"What?" A newsie asked. "What do you mean? I thought we planned on gettin' him last night."_

_Jack nodded and explained, "We did try... we did..."_

_"What happened?" Another newsie asked._

_Leslie watched with tears brimming her eyes as Jack explained, "W-well. He got shot in the refuge." Shot? With a gun? Jack suddenly turned to her with angry eyes. "Yes with a gun, you idiot! It's awl ya fault, too! You shoulda nevah come 'ere!" _

_"Jack, please!" Leslie shook her head._

_Crutchie limped over to Jack's side and said, "Shock, he's right. Dis is yoah fault."_

_"GET 'ER OUTTA 'ERE!" Mush yelled before standing up and pointing in her direction. Leslie gasped as guns were pointed in her direction. Eyes widening, Leslie backed up, only to fall into a black abyss._

A cold sweat greeted Leslie as she woke up and sat up straight. Staring at the dark, empty room, she recalled the situation. Suddenly, her dream entered her mind and she looked down at Racetrack with horror. "Racetrack?" She asked. Racetrack's body did not respond. Eyes watering once more, she whispered, "I'll protect you..." It took all her effort to climb into the bed next to the Italian and wrap her arm around his torso. The last time she had a dream about a tragic happening, Racetrack had been there holding her. He had told her everything would be okay. But now, staring at the black ceiling with nothing but an exhale from the body next to her once in a while, Leslie felt helpless.

* * *

WOWWWWWW THIS IS SUPER DEPRESSING. Don't worry, it gets better, I promise... soon enough. :/

REVIEEEEWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWW WWWWWWWW

PLEASE! It only takes about three seconds to leave a comment. :) Thanks to those who have reviewed, by the way! It means a lot to know people are actually reading my story and enjoying it at that! Thank you!


	12. Chapter 12

__Disclaimer:

Open the link and read the page

I don't own anything

can't have my way

Nothing can break us

No rule can make us

Read with no delay

Arise and read the page!

(I own nothing except for Leslie...)

* * *

_Suddenly, I started wondering how I got here... _

_Was it a matter of time?_

The tune floated through Leslie's head as she continued to stare off into space. The days- or maybe weeks- she didn't know... But everything mushed together. Her concept of time had faltered as she sat in the same chair, humming the same tune over and over to the body lying next to her. As low as she could, Leslie whispered, "Someone said... It's not a matter of time, it's just a matter of timing..." Her eyes were still blank as she added, "Do you ever wonder how you got to here?"

"What are you singin'?" A voice asked. Leslie looked over, seeing Callie walk over with a small smile. She handed a piece of bread to the girl, watching as Leslie took it hesitantly and began to nibble on the edges. "You've got a nice voice..."

Leslie replied, "It was kind of our song..."

"Oh," Callie nodded.

Almost embarrassed of not knowing, Leslie looked down and asked, "How long has it been?"

"About five days," Callie frowned. "I dunno what ta make of it awl. Do ya want me ta check him?"

Leslie nodded and watched as Callie went over and placed a hand on Racetrack's forehead. Raising an eyebrow, she lowered her ear to his nose and hint of a smile graced her face. "Well," she said as she stood up. "He's alive, I can tell ya dat much." The hope returned to Leslie's once blank expression and she nodded with a ghost of a smile. Callie placed a hand on her shoulder and said, "Listen, I know he'll be okay. You wanna know why I know dis?"

"Why?"

"Because he's got an angel lookin' down on 'im," Callie said, blue eyes sincere. Leslie leaned over and hugged the girl tightly. "Yoah a great goil, Leslie. I can tell you love 'im..."

Leslie thought about the word for a moment. Love. She supposed it was true. She would do anything for him. "Yeah..." Leslie said after they parted. "I do love him... I love him a lot." Callie smiled at her, then stood up, walking out the door to leave them alone once more. Leslie sighed and looked over at the boy next to her.

"Listen," she whispered to him, "You have to get well soon, okay? I have something to tell you... I know I've told you this already, but you're in danger... I don't know when it's going to happen or why, but it will." Leslie frowned and looked at the boy, waiting for a response. "Why do I expect anything?" She looked away, her eyes dry from her crying. Looking at her hands, Leslie twiddled her thumbs and sighed.

RLRLRLRLRLRLRLRLRLRLRLRLRLRL RLRLRLRLRLRLRLRLRLRLRLRLRLRL RLRLRLRLRLRLRLRLRLRLRLRLRLRL RLRLRLRLRLRLRLRLRLRLRLRLRLRL RLRLRLRLRL

_It's not a matter of time_

_It's just a matter of timing_

_Do you ever wonder how you got to here?_

Leslie's sweet voice interrupted Racetrack's sleep. He recognized the song and thought to himself, _I knew I wasn't goin' crazy when I heard dat for da past... I dunno how long..._ Lacking energy, he lay in bed, eyes closed but ears listening intently. "What are you singin'?" Someone said. Racetrack heard Leslie shift in her seat, but not respond. "You've got a nice voice." _You bet she does.._.

"It's kind of our song." Leslie again. _What's goin' on?_

"Oh." _Who was dat goil tawkin' up a storm? _

"How long has it been?" _Since what?_

"About five days. I dunno what ta make of it awl... Do you want me to check on 'im?" _Check what? _Suddenly, he felt a hand on his forehead and a person far too close to his face. _What da hell is goin' on?_

The same girl who was talking began again and said, "Well, he's alive. I can tell ya dat much." _And I can hea' everythin' youse is sayin'. _"Listen, I know he'll be okay. You wanna know why I know dis?"

"Why?"

"Because he's got an angel lookin' down on 'im," the girl said. Racetrack heard more shuffling. It sounded as if they were hugging. "Yoah a great goil, Leslie. I can tell you love 'im..." _Really?_

"Yeah..." Leslie sweet voice replied. "I do love him... I love him a lot." _I love you, too... God, I wish I could move! C'mon hands! Do somethin'! Look! I'm tryin' to move 'ere!_

Racetrack heard the girl leave and Leslie said, "Listen, you have to get well soon, okay? I have something to tell you..." _I know, I love you, too! But, I'm tryin' to tell you dat!__  
_

"I know I've told you this already," _LOOK! I'M TRYIN' TA PEE! _

but you're in danger..." _What?_

"I don't know when it's going to happen or why, but it will." There was a pause before Leslie added a small, "Why do I expect anything?" Racetrack suddenly felt his fingers move. _Can she see dat?_ Using all his force, Racetrack opened one eye, finally seeing Leslie next to him. His heart dropped at her sight. She was a shell of the girl he knew. Her blank face was pale and skinny, depression spread across it. Racetrack collected all of his energy, regaining control of his body.

The girl next to him was oblivious as he opened his mouth and sang softly, "It's not a mattah of time, it's justa mattah of timin'." Leslie's head shot up and she turned to look at Racetrack, red eyes wide. Racetrack continued and added, "Do you evah wondah how you got ta 'ere?" He saw Leslie's eyes water and she began to sob uncontrollably.

"What the-," she began, "How? Why?"

Racetrack smiled weakly and reached up his hand, wiping Leslie's tears away. "I love you, too," He managed to whisper.

"Oh my GOD," Leslie choked out. "I love you so much." She leaned down and kissed him, her tears still falling. Leaning her forehead against his, Leslie whispered, "I love you, I love you. Racetrack Higgins, I love you so much."

Racetrack finally mustered enough strength to sit up and embrace Leslie. As she sobbed into his neck, Racetrack stroked her hair. Leslie whispered, "Don't you ever scare me like that again."

"I won't," Racetrack smiled. A few more minutes went by and Racetrack finally asked, "So... what danger am I in exactly?"

Leslie's face went tense as she sat up and stared at him with a worried expression. "I had another dream," she began. "And in that dream, Jack announced you were shot in the refuge." Racetrack's eyebrows furrowed as he thought for a moment. Leslie sighed and said, "So... That's why I was thinking... We'll wait until you're okay and we're getting out of here."

"Really?" Racetrack asked.

Leslie nodded and said, "I can't let you get hurt again. If we're going to get married one day-,"

"Wait, what?" Racetrack asked. "You was serious?"

Smiling, Leslie replied, "Of course I was." Racetrack smiled widely and Leslie kissed him gently. The kiss deepened, Racetrack pulling Leslie against him. Leslie snaked her arms around the boy's torso and sighed. Racetrack trailed kisses down Leslie's neck, landing at her collarbone. Leslie lifted his head towards hers and leaned forward, planting a happy kiss on his lips. They leaned their foreheads together, breathing deeply.

"No mattah what happens," Racetrack whispered, "I wanna end up with youse. I could **nevah **love anyone as much as I love you." Leslie's eyes watered and she raised a hand, covering her mouth. Racetrack watched her with curiosity. Placing a hand on her cheek, he whispered, "Nobody's evah told you dat..." It was more of a comment than a question. Leslie shook her head and leaned her head on Racetrack's shoulder.

Leslie whispered, "Please, never go away."

"I won't," Racetrack replied, "I won't."

* * *

EXTRA EXTRA READ ALL ABOUT IT! GY4R4DOS95 WRITE SUPER SAPPY AND DEPRESSING STORIES. HUGE CONTROVERSY!

REVIEW!


	13. Chapter 13

I can't believe I actually got this far... Wow.

ENJOY!

Disclaimer: I don't own anyone except Leslie.

* * *

"You know," Racetrack said as Leslie and him sat on the bed facing each other, "When you said da refuge, I didn't believe youse."

Leslie raised an eyebrow and asked, "Why not?"

"It supposedly closed down in 1899," Racetrack replied. "After da strike." Leslie raised an eyebrow and looked at him for answers. Racetrack asked, "You've nevah heard of it?" Leslie shook her head. Racetrack began the story, beginning with how they would carry the banner every day and how they seized the day so the world would know. Leslie smiled widely at his animated storytelling, arms waving around with every word he spoke. His brown eyes were lively and exciting as he finally finished the story with a large, "AND EVERYONE LIVED HAPPILY EVAH AFTAH!"

Leslie laughed and said, "Wow. That's amazing."

"Dat's history," Racetrack smirked, remembering their first real conversation.

The moment was interrupted as a confused Callie rushed into the room and said, "Uh... Someone's here ta see ya? He says his name is Jack?" Leslie jumped and instructed Racetrack to stay in bed while she followed Callie to the next room's window.

There he was, hanging onto the edge of the windowsill, tied to a rope that reached towards the roof, and staring at her. "Shock?" He asked.

"Jack," Leslie began, "I can explain, I promise-,"

Jack interrupted, "No need. Let's just get you guys outta here. I'll be back tanight with a few uddas to help get youse out da window. How bad is he?"

"Who told you we were bad?" Leslie asked. Callie cleared her throat and walked away awkardly. Leslie shook her head and replied, "Race is stronger now, but his body is still sorta weak." Jack nodded, thinking to himself.

Jack replied, "And without ya arm, it'll be hardah to get youse outta here fast."

"Yeah..." Leslie sighed, remembering her arm in the sling.

A voice yelled down to Jack and he quickly explained, "Deah's a window on da uddah side of da buildin' dat's lowah and can get us down fasta. It's neah da chimney and da kitchen, I think." Leslie furrowed her eyebrows, trying to think how to get through the hallways. "Go through da door, down da hallway and make a right towards da Security Office. Den, make a left into da room next to da kitchen and go to da window."

"How do you know this?"

Jack shrugged, "I spent some time 'ere, too." Leslie nodded, understanding him. "Sorry it took so long ta get 'ere, by da way. We hadda wait for da right time."

"That's fine," Leslie replied, "Thank you."

"See you tanight." With that, Jack looked up and nodded, beginning to be raised up to the roof. Once his feet disappeared, Leslie quickly went back to Racetrack's bed.

Sitting in her usual spot, she explained, "We're getting out of here." Racetrack's eyebrows raised, waiting for an explanation. "Jack just explained the whole thiing to me. Trust me, we'll be fine and you will NOT be shot!"

RLRLRLRLRLRLRLRLRLRLRLRLRLRL RLRLRLRLRLRLRLRLRLRLRLRLRLRL RLRLRLRLRLRLRLRLRLRLRLRLRLRL RLRLRLRLRLRRLRLRLRLRLRLRLRLR LRLRLRLRLRLRLR

That night, it was dark enough that Racetrack and Leslie could finally get up and walk towards the door. Racetrack smirked and quickly picked the lock with a pin that Callie gave him. The two checked the hallways and started walking towards their destination. As they walked quietly, Racetrack looked around nervously. The floor squeaked under their feet as they wandered through the darkened hallways. As they turned a corner, Racetrack grabbed Leslie and pulled her back. Leslie raised an eyebrow, then noticed the flashlight shining around the hallway.

"Hey!" A voice called. "Is someone there!?"

Racetrack held his breath, hoping the man would turn the corner. Finally, the flashlight disappeared and they continued walking. Leslie suddenly stopped, causing Racetrack to bump into her. Racetrack looked over her shoulder, seeing the Security Office.

The two bent down and walked under the window, trying their best not to make any noise. As they turned into the room, they heard voices outside the window. Every bed in the room was empty- most likely an unused room. Leslie and Racetrack walked towards the window and peeked out, seeing Jack and two others. Jack looked up and waved to them, then pointing to a rope that was tossed down to the window. Jack began to climb up and smiled at them, reaching out to take Lelie's hand.

After a grueling fifteen minutes, the two landed safetly on the ground and Leslie smiled widely. "I can't believe we made it!"

"Crazy!" Racetrack exclaimed. Suddenly, the door opened, revealing three figures. "Time ta run!" Racetrack yelled, grabbing Leslie's good arm. The girl didn't budge. Leslie gasped and noticed the center man holding a stick... and that stick was a gun. Leslie gasped and shook her head as Racetrack yelled at her to run. Oblivious, Racetrack ran in front of her and looked into her eyes. "What are youse doing!?" He shook her shoulders, forcing her out of her nervous state. From around Racetrack's head, he could barely see a gun being lifted and leveled to point towards Racetrack's back.

Leslie pushed him aside and yelled, "STOP!"

The men stopped and looked at them with a confused face. "You have thirty seconds to make a decision!" Jack and the two other newsboys stared from around the gate. Racetrack froze, noticing the gun himself.

"Lez," he whispered, "We gotta run... I'm too young ta d-,"

"NO WHISPERING TO EACH OTHER!" The second man said. They walked down the steps of the building, coming closer to the two newsies.

Leslie begged, "Just give us a minute. Please. Just a minute to talk."

"Fine, thirty seconds." Racetrack turned and looked at Leslie. Their eyes met and Leslie's began to water.

Racetrack whispered, "What'll we do...?"

"I don't know," Leslie shook her head. "We should go back."

Frowning, Racetrack replied, "We can't do dat."

"It gives us a chance..." Leslie whispered. Racetrack looked to the corner of his eye, spotting Jack looking with a mix of suspense and fear. He looked back at Leslie, holding her hand tightly. "I was never supposed to come here," Leslie began.

Racetrack shook his head, "Don't start dat again."

"But, if anyone has to go," Leslie explained, "It's me."

Now it was Racetrack's turn to break down. "You can't do dat. You'll be fine. We'll be fine, I promise."

Suddenly, a loud, "THAT'S THIRTY!" Rang through the air. Without hesitating, Leslie pushed Racetrack aside and stepped in front of him. She was met with a loud bang and a sudden pain in her stomach. Her breath hitched, eyes wide with agony. She felt her body connect with the ground as she reached to her stomach, feeling the warm liquid begin to collect. Racetrack watched as Leslie fell to the ground, holding a hand over her stomach. He gasped and stared in shock as Jack and the two others lifted Leslie up and began to run. Racetrack followed, world blurring.

The next thing he knew, they were at the newboy lodging house and many boys were screaming for help. Racetrack followed Leslie's body up the stairs and towards the bedroom he knew so well.

* * *

CLIFFY!  
Hey. Sorry for the wait. I had a college audition in Cincinnati! Sooo I was gone hahaha... :/

Well. REVIEW!


	14. Chapter 14

Disclaimer: I don't own anyone except for Miss Erma and Leslie.

* * *

It was with pain that Leslie crashed back into the world. Her eyes went wide and she immediately screamed with pain, unaware of who or what was around her. Her eyes squinted and she exclaimed, "OH MY GOD!"

"Leslie!" A voice said. Leslie couldn't make out the person, for her vision was already growing dark. A hand met her cheek and she leaned into it, attempting to breathe. "Youse gotta stay with me!" Leslie whimpered in pain as she felt something going on near her stomach.

Leslie screamed once more, eyes wide and mouth ajar. She lifted up her hand, vision switching from blurry to clear. The red liquid on her palm could not lie. She was losing far too much blood. "HOLY SHIT!" She choked out.

"Lez! It's gonna be okay!" The voice cracked. She recognized it, but could not make out Racetrack's face. "Listen. Please stay wid us. Deah's a chance you..." he hesitated, "Might not make it..." Suddenly, the pain stopped and she felt the world. The pillow, the hand on her cheek, the breath of Racetrack on her neck and even the blood hardening around her skin.

Leslie whispered, "Tell... Racetrack..."

"It is me, it's Racetrack!"

"I love him... I'll see him soon... it's just a matter... of timing..." Her voice faded and she let her eyes droop shut.

Then, she was spinning. Her eyes opened and she saw darkness around her. She heard voices fading, being eaten up by silence. With a thud, she fell to the floor, hitting her head on the wood. Sitting up, she asked, "Racetrack, what just happened?" Her eyes scanned the closet she sat in, confused. She looked down and saw a familiar dress and long hair waving down to her stomach. Stomach! There was no wound? Standing up, she walked to the door and opened it, walking back out to the room. "Racetrack?" She called. She was met by a lonely bed in the center of the room and a chained up window. "It was so real..." she whispered to herself. Her eyes watered and she fell to her knees.

A knock interrupted her thoughts. "DID YOU LEARN YOUR LESSON YET? IT'S BEEN ALMOST FOUR HOURS!" Miss Erma opened the door and saw Leslie crying on the floor. "What do you think you're doing?"

"Nothin'," Leslie whispered, "Nothin' at awll."

Raising her eyebrow, Miss Erma asked, "And what's with the accent? This isn't 1903!" Accent? She had an accent?

"Sahrry, Miss Erma," Leslie replied. She stood up and walked to the door. "Am I excused yet? Oah do I has ta sit dea for anudda four owas?" Why was she sitting for four hours again? Wait, why were her cheeks wet? She didn't remember... It must have been something important though, because she was crying.

She wiped her eyes and walked to the hallway as Miss Erma shut the door. "I'm going to the tracks today in Sheepshead Bay," Miss Erma said, "Don't do anything tricky while I'm gone."

"Anythin' foah youse, Miss Erma," Leslie smirked coyly.

The woman rolled her eyes a walked away, muttering something to herself. Leslie paused, looking back at the door to the abandoned room. What had been so important in there? All she did was walk in, sit on the bed, complain, walk to the closet and fall onto the floor... Right? Shrugging, she walked back to her own room, still heavy with shock. "Shock..." Leslie whispered. Smiling to herself, she whispered, "Notta bad nickname..."

RLRLRLRLRLRLRLRLRLRLRLRLRLRL RLRLRLRLRLRLRLRLRLRLRLRLRLRL RLRLRLRLRLRLRLRLRLRLRLRLRLRL RLRLRLRLRLRLRLRLRLRLRLRLRLRL RLRLRLRLRLRL

Racetrack's world stopped as he stared at the girl on the bed. His eyes filled with tears as he whispered, "It wasn't supposed ta be you..." Every newsboy lifted their hats off their heads and kneeled down on one knee. "Please, come back..." Racetrack whispered.

RLRLRLRLRLRLRLRLRLRLRLRLRLRL RLRLRLRLRLRLRLRLRLRLRLRLRLRL RLRLRLRLRLRLRLRLRLRLRLRLRLRL RLRLRLRLRLRLRLRLRLRLRLRLRLRL RLRLRLRLRLRL

**1 YEAR LATER**

"LESLIE!" Miss Erma exclaimed. "YOU'VE DONE IT AGAIN!"

Leslie gasped as Miss Erma grabbed her hair and dragged her up the stairs. "WHAT DA HELL DID I DO DIS TIME!?"

"YOU WERE THAT CLOSE TO GETTING ADOPTED! THAT CLOSE! AND YOU HAD TO RUIN IT WITH YOUR MANNERS AND ACCENT!?" Miss Erma threw the door open and pushed the girl inside. "There you go! Again, you can sit in there for four hours until you get it!"

Leslie cringed as the door closed. Sighing, she walked over to the window and looked through the chains at the city below. She could barely see the corners of Central Park. Sighing, she turned around. Her eyes scanned the room, suddenly landing on a door opposite her bed, adjacent to the door leading to the hallway. Standing up, curiosty led her towards the creaky, wooden door. She opened it, looking at the darkness inside.

Squinting, she attempted to find a floor or ceiling, but failed with a huff. Stepping forward, she fell into the darkness.

RLRLRLRLRLRLRLRLRLRLRLRLRLRL RLRLRLRLRLRLRLRLRLRLRLRLRLRL RLRLRLRLRLRLRLRLRLRLRLRLRLRL RLRLRLRLRLRLRLRLRLRLRLRLRLRL RLRLRLRLRLRLR

Racetrack finally lifted his head, looking at her with sad eyes. A hand rested on his shoulder and he heard a voice say, "Race... I'm so sorry."

"It shoulda been me," Racetrack replied with his voice cracking. "I shoulda stepped in fronta 'er."

Suddenly, the body began to breathe. Racetrack's eyes widened and he leaned over, looking at the girl's face.

Leslie fell softly onto something extremely soft. Her eyes fluttered open, meeting familiar brown eyes and a wave of memories that crashed down onto her like a ton of bricks.

* * *

WOAH. THAT WAS AN INTENSE LAST CHAPTER. I gotta say, I sort of rushed through that because I'm brainstorming on another work that I'm so excited to begin. This has been an amazing writing experience though. I love Newsies and I always felt that Racetrack needed someone. And trust me, I wasn't about to take it away from him either! That was just a random plot twist.

So! Thank you so much for reading and enjoying my story! It's been great and I hope to see you all soon!

~Gy4r4dos95


End file.
